There is a known electric storage module including electric storage devices and an outer package member that covers the electric storage devices (see JP 2013-5509 A).
The electric storage module includes a plurality of electric storage devices aligned in line in one direction and fixed to each other, an outer package member that covers the plurality of electric storage devices, and a cable laid on the outer package member. The electric storage module further includes a cable fixing portion provided on the outer package member to hold the cable.
A through-hole through which the cable is inserted penetrates the cable fixing portion in one direction. Therefore, the cable fixing portion attached to the outer package member can route the cable only in one direction. In other words, the conventional cable fixing portion has low flexibility of layout of the cable.